The overall goal of the research program is to analyze the dynamics and outcomes of social interactions involving physically deviant individuals (e.g., the obese, facially disfigured, and orthopedically handicapped). Work currently in progress or planned for the next project period includes the following: (A) An analysis of the effects on impression formation and social interaction of self-disclosure on the part of a handicapped person to a nonhandicapped individual regarding the handicapped person's reactions to the disability. (B) The social psychological implications of being perceived to be associated with physically deviant individuals. (C) Evaluative and person perception responses to physically deviant individuals (primarily the obese) as a function of the causes assumed to be responsible for their deviance. (D) An assessment of the variables which serve to facilitate or inhibit friendship formation between physically handicapped and physically normal children along with a comparative analysis of the friendship formation process as it occurs in handicapped-normal versus normal-normal pairings. (E) The effects of androgen therapy for the correction of naturational delay in adolescents on self-image and esteem, peer impressions, and parental perceptions and reactions. A long term goal of the research program is the development of strategies of intervention with physically stigmatized individuals, particularly children, which will serve to attenuate the more important negative social outcomes associated with their deviant appearance.